


Wanting More Than Friendship

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: AU, Alien/Human Relationship, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Secret Crush, Threesome - F/F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shayera and Mari are trying to keep their attractions from each other a secret, but that changes after the two share a dance and a kiss at a Justice League party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting More Than Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari and Shayera meet up at the banquet and dance, then they go onto the balcony where they share a kiss

Mari McCabe looked across the crowded banquet hall and saw the object of her most private thoughts and desires Shayera Hol, the gorgeous winged redhead.  Mari grabbed a glass of wine as she headed over to Shayera, who is sitting at a table nursing a martini glass.

"Hello there, Shayera." Mari said with a warm smile.  "Hey Mari, I was hoping that you'd show up." the winged woman said.

"Y-you were waiting for me?" Mari asked, Shayera nodded slowly.  They finish their drinks, then Mari slowly reaches over the table and takes Shayera's right hand.

"Care to dance, Shayera?" "Sure Mari." Shayera replied eagerly.

 Selina Kyle and her date Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl were dancing together when they spotted Mari and Shayera, as did Lois Lane and Diana Prince, Wonder Woman.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Kara said. "I think that they make a cute couple." Lois interjected, all of the women nodded in agreement, as for Shayera and Mari they are blissfully unaware that they are the center of attention among their friends. Not everyone is pleased with Shayera and Mari's budding romance, that person would be John Stewart, aka Green Lantern. He watches the pair with pure disgust and contempt in his eyes, 


End file.
